


Priceless

by Shade_Nightwalker



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: Heyes and Curry end up in a dilemma and Kid Curry learns that you get the most precious gifts when you least expect them.
Relationships: Jed "Kid" Curry/Hannibal Heyes/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Priceless

For months they had tried to pass as partners now, just as friends. They tried hard not to taste the forbidden fruit anymore. But the longing, the hunger had never stopped. Their bodies were still calling for each other whenever they got too close. Heyes just wouldn’t allow them to give in to it. It was for both their good, he pointed out again and again. And one day they would get over it. Yet it was pure theory and it cracked to pieces in the back alley of the saloon that night.

It was dark as hell. The Kid could barely see the dusty ground when he made a trip outside. On his way back he turned around a corner and bumped into another man. Neither sight nor sound were needed to identify him, as he suddenly felt him in his arms.

Heyes looked up for just a split second, just a hint of moonlight shimmered in the dark-brown eyes as they met his partner’s deep-blue ones. In the blink of an eye they were at each other, not tender, not longing, but passionate, hungry, almost violent; their lips searching their complement, their hands trying to get hold, trying to pull the other one closer, closer as if they had their own will while the men tried to draw back, tried to get free at the same time. They both fought a fight: will against body, head against heart.

Eventually Heyes regained control over his hands again, slipped them up and cupped his partner’s face. “No...” he whispered. “No, we can’t. You know that, Kid.”

Sure, he knew but his body didn’t. His hands still kept hold of his partner’s hip, pulling him closer. He could smell him, feel him, taste him ... and he wouldn’t let him go again.

Yet the dark, gentle voice didn’t stop, hoarse with suppressed lust. “We can’t, Jed. It would destroy you. Let me go.”

It was tempting to feel him so close again, only natural to call for more, and he knew if he only insisted long enough, it would be given to him. They would share that unforgettable feverish passion again, reach the peak of pure ecstasy, that he couldn’t find with anyone else, feeling whole again for one more time.

But Heyes was right. Jed Curry had been brought up considering it as an abomination to be with another man and the mere knowledge tore him apart. Even if the other man was Heyes.

He gathered his strength, willed his breathing to slow down and let him go, drawing two steps back. Heyes remained where he was, not making any move, his dark eyes trained on his partner.

Kid Curry waited for him to speak again, but he didn’t. Maybe there was nothing left to say. He lowered his eyes and started to the back door again as Heyes finally spoke up.

“Get a girl, Kid,” he murmured. “Get yourself Mable. Go upstairs with her. She’s got room number four, the last one to the left. Don’t go with anyone else tonight ...”

A blond head shook in disbelieve and turned around, but before there was any time for objections the dark-haired part of the outfit was gone, disappeared into the darkness. The Kid waited for him to return - seconds, minutes - but to no avail.

He went on back into the crowded saloon, his pants tight, his heart even tighter. The blood was rushing through his veins hot and fast. There was not much left to do than to follow the advice he had been given. Mable, a lively little brunette, stood close to the bar, her eyes wide in curiosity and fixed on something beyond his view. As she noticed him, she turned around and gave him her most alluring smile.

“Hello, stranger, you’re gonna buy a lady a drink?”

He laid his arm around her waist, returned her smile and ordered what she’d asked for.

“You’re not keeping me company?” she asked as he ordered only one shot.

“That’s not the kind of company, I was hoping for, sweetheart,” he told her, squeezing her gently.

“Why am I not surprised?” she teased him. “You wanna go to a place more private?”

He nodded confirmation, and soon they were upstairs in her room, busy in refreshing their acquaintanceship. She was a delightful girl and knew her profession well enough not to let him feel that it was just a business agreement they shared. He didn’t even notice the door opening, but it must have because suddenly somebody else was in there with them. A rustling sound startled him, but before he could draw his gun, a slender hand touched his wrist, a hand he knew so well.

“Don’t turn,” a low voice whispered in his ear. “Go on, enjoy her.”

More rustling out of sight and then he felt a naked body behind him. Joining him as he resumed his action with the girl. He was behind him, touching him, with his hands, his body as he loved the girl harder and harder, letting go of the ardent longing that was burning him up inside.

And Heyes was with him, every beat of the ride, touching him, holding him, his hot breath and lips burning on his neck and shoulders, stirring on the fire even more. His hands clasped on his hips, his shoulder as he came long and hard and silent like he always did. When his strength left him, Heyes gathered him in his arms, pulled him gently against his chest, his long fingers running over his sides and through his curly hair.

He had missed him, missed him so much, the touch of his hands, his skin, the rhythm of his heart beating so close. He lost himself, lost himself in the sensation, lost himself in love. Still he didn’t turn around, not risking to break the spell, that made his wish come true: to find relief in the arms of his partner, even if it wasn’t with him. He wouldn’t want to end it; wouldn’t want to miss any beat he was gifted. It would end much too soon anyway. There was just no other way.

Heyes gently nuzzled his neck, murmuring deep and low, using no words to express himself but the Kid knew what he said anyway. When Heyes finally drew back it felt like dying, like cutting off the most important part of himself. He knew he had to stand it, he didn’t reduce the value of the gift by interfering with the magic, so he kept silent.

Again, rustling behind his back. A last gentle touch. A kiss placed on his neck. And then he was alone again. Alone with the girl, who kept her eyes shut. She had seen nothing improper that she could talk about.

He tipped her generously when he left, topping the payment Heyes must had paid her in advance.

How do you pay for something priceless?

Then he descended the stairs to join the others again, join his friend who was absorbed in a game of poker, apparently not even noticing him. Only a brief smile playing around his lips and a sparkle lighting up his eyes gave him away.


End file.
